Life Passes You By
by leytonunit930
Summary: The Sequel to the one shot: Promise Me You'll never Leave me. The story goes through the beginning of Peyton and Lucas's marriage leading up to the birth of their first child. LucasPeyton
1. Missing You

Author's note: Here is the sequel to Promise Me you'll never leave me. It goes through Lucas and Peyton's marriage. It starts off with their marriage and leads up to the birth of their first child. Hope you like it! Some of the things Lucas says to Peyton like pretty girl are from the actual OTH episodes but I had no idea what he could say to her. So keep that in mind, I don't own it.

Disclaimer: If I owned OTH, we would be watching Leyton and not Brucas every week. The plot is mine.

Peyton was getting frustrated with all the unpacking she had to do. She was stuck unpacking while her husband was in California training for basketball. She didn't know what time it was until the phone rang. 

"Hello" 

"And what is Lucas Scott's beautiful wife in Tree Hill doing right now," Lucas said.

"Well, the his wife is about to **kill** her husband for leaving her at home to do all the unpacking while he is in California, but other than that, nothing else I suppose," Peyton said with an annoyed look on her face. She could never be angry with him with his boyish charm and never ending tactics of flirting with her.

Lucas laughed on the other line.

"I'm so sorry, my love. Do you think that I want to be out here than with you?"

"Oh, yes, poor Lucas. Out in California, while his wife is in Tree Hill. Aww, he sure is having a terrible time."

"Do I sense sarcasm in that Peyt?"

Peyton rolled her eyes on the other side of the phone after Lucas asked her that. He could be so gullible some times.

"When are you coming home Lucas?"

"Well training ends in two days, and then we have a meeting so I should be home around Saturday. Oh, Peyt I got to go, practice is starting again. I love you and I can't wait to be back home, with you."

Peyton loved how Lucas could be so romantic. She wasn't much of a romantic person, I mean she listened to music where "they talked about their broken love lives", according to Brooke Davis.

"I love you too and I can't wait till you're home, Luke."

"Bye Peyt, and Peyt…"

"Yea?" 

"Save me some of those boxes to unpack. I don't want you to do all of the work. (Pause) I love you and I miss you."


	2. When It All Started to Change

Chapter 2: When it all started to change

Disclaimer: If I owned OTH, we'd be watching Leyton scenes every week, not Brucas scenes.. I only own the plot.

Lucas Scott turned back to his team and his coach. He was the youngest of the team and the last to get married. Josh, a teammate and close friend of Lucas saw how much Lucas missed his wife patted Lucas on the back which earned him a smile from the young Scott.

Meanwhile back in Tree Hill, Peyton was unpacking boxes that contained her records. She remembered the first date she went on with Lucas after seeing her Queen record. Smiling to herself, she thought back to that day.

_Flashback:_

_Lucas Scott rang the doorbell of Peyton's house even though during all the years he knew Peyton, he never used it. When Peyton opened the door, he was mesmerized. Peyton, who usually wore band T-shirts and pants, was wearing a miniskirt and a black halter top. Her curly hair was in a pony tail and her makeup looked natural, knowing that Lucas liked it that way. _

"_Lucas, you can pick your jaw off the floor now."_

"_Sorry Peyt, it's just-"_

"_I never look like this," Peyton finished for him._

"_Yea, oh here I got these flowers for you even though you don't need them."_

"_Why," Peyton asked, clearly confused._

"_You're already beautiful as it is."_

_Even how corny that sounded, Peyton blushed. She loved how he could just say the simplest things, but still make her feel beautiful._

_End Flashback_

Peyton remembered how nervous she was. This was her first date with any guy, and it even had to be the guy she had a crush on since the 5th grade. She also remembered how thoughtful Lucas was, and how he didn't pressure her into telling him what was wrong.

_Flashback_

_On the car ride to the restaurant he was taking her, she seemed a little nervous, and Lucas, seeing this didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He turned the radio on in his car and prayed that Haley hadn't stuck her Britney Spears cd in it when he had picked her up from the café earlier. Instead, Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen was playing and he looked at Peyton who was humming along to the song._

"_I never thought of you as a Queen person, Peyton"_

"_Yea, well. My parents met at a Queen concert so all my life, both my mom and dad worshipped Queen and I guess it just grew on me." Oh god, Peyton thought, why did I just tell him that. He must think I'm such a loser. _

_When Peyton looked at him, he didn't look at her like she was some sort of freak, but instead said, "That's so neat. Not many people like Queen."_

"_Are you kidding me? He's on the top of my list, but then again, I'm a little biased."_

_From then, the nervousness between the two disappeared and there were no more awkward pauses. They were comfortable with each other in sharing stuff that other people might not get._

_End Flashback_

Peyton loved her Queen album. She listened to it every night after her mom died. As hard as that was for her, Lucas really helped her. He was there through it all. Even though he and Peyton weren't as close as she and Brooke or him and Haley, he could relate to her. He never openly pitied her, but just held her as she cried her heart out. Finally after 3 days of crying, her heart began to heal, but the pain was still there. For the next couple of years, Peyton had a hard time opening up to anybody, even Brooke. The only person she could really talk to and tell how she felt was Lucas. She remembered how every anniversary of her mother's death, Lucas met her at the river court. She never had to remind him, he was always there ready to listen to her rant, grieve, and cry. She never thought of him as anything more than a friend, until they grew older and they were teased continuously about it. She never paid attention to the teasing, coming most of the time from Tim, but one day, she saw Lucas start blushing. She wondered why because it never really bothered them before until now.

_Flashback_

"_So, Lucas are you going to your girlfriend's house later on?" Tim asked, obnoxiously of course._

"_What girlfriend are you talking about Tim, Lucas doesn't have a girlfriend?" the boys on the basketball team asked._

"_Oh, so Lucas and Peyton are **just friends, **right, just friends. You know you can't be **just friends **with a girl these days." Tim smirked to the guys who were all looking at Lucas with challenged looks. Lucas thought, how am I going to convince these guys that me and Peyton are just friends?_

"_Yea, Lucas. I mean you practically are always at her house or she's at yours. What's the deal?" Nathan challenged him. _

"_Yea, I mean you do realize she's a girl, a cheerleader. I mean, haven't you guys ever kissed, at all?" another guy on the team asked Lucas._

_Oh, crap. What am I going to do now? I mean Peyton and I did kiss one time, but that was purely accidental and yeah I do realize she's a girl especially when its that time, and I get yelled at for no apparent reason. And, so what that I'm always at her house, right?_

"_Sorry guys, me and Peyton aren't like that. Just friends." Lucas said, confidently. _

"_Yea Right!" the guys yelled. _

_Right then, Peyton and the rest of the cheerleaders walked out from the girl's locker room, and all the guys became silent and looked at Peyton and Lucas. _

"_Luke, ready to go?"_

"_Yea…., Peyt."_

_Peyton looked at him and was looking at all the guys on the team staring at her and Luke. She also realized Lucas's face was extremely red. As she and Lucas were walking out, all the guys started whistling and yelling GO LUCAS! Peyton arched her eyebrow at Lucas, asking him with her facial expressions. _

"_They were talking about tomorrow's game."_

"_Right, right."_

_End Flashback_

**A/N: Hope everyone likes it!**


	3. Together

Author's Note: Thanks to everybody who reviewed because I looked at the stats and like over 50 people looked at it, but didn't review, so everybody who did, thanks, it really helps me as a writer to figure out what to write for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: If I owned One Tree Hill, we'd be watching Leyton scenes every week and not Brucas. I only own the plot.

On Saturday, a blizzard hit Tree Hill causing the airport to shut down. Karen visited Peyton that morning to help Peyton unpack. Karen often worried about Peyton being at home alone while Lucas was training and playing basketball around the country.

"Peyton, where do you want these boxes of plates to go?"

"Oh, I got them Karen. Thanks anyways, I think I'm pretty much done here. I don't want to hold you up too late that you get caught driving in this blizzard."

"Oh, don't worry about me Peyton. Have you talked to Lucas yet?"

"Last night actually, he said that training was excruciating and that he should be home tomorrow."

"It's okay to be worried Peyton." Karen's mood softened seeing her young daughter in law worrying about her son.

"Oh. I'm not worried. I'm just thinking, that's all."

Karen just nodded her head at the young girl. She knew that it was better to let Peyton sulk, then to prod her to express herself. Karen considered Peyton as her daughter and always had a special place in her heart for the young girl. She even remembered when Lucas had talked to her about proposing to Peyton.

_Flashback_

"_Mom we need to talk." Lucas burst out as soon as his mother had come home from the grocery store._

"_What's wrong Lucas?"_

"_You might want to sit down."_

"_Lucas, I'm fine standing up, now will you tell what's wrong?"_

"_You know that saying, "When we're born, our soul is split into half. We keep our half and the other half is given to someone else. And if we're lucky, sometime in our life, we reconnect with our other half, and we're truly happy and complete. I found my other half."_

"_Peyton, Lucas?"_

"_I know we're a little young, but I don't know what life would be without her. I can't stop thinking about her. When I'm with her, I'm like on cloud nine, and when we're apart, I can't stop thinking about her. It's crazy. I thought that it just might be infatuation, but I feel it in my heart."_

"_Lucas, are you sure? Its not that I don't like Peyton, you know I adore her, but don't you think you and her are a little young?"_

"_Mom, we've been dating for 4 years. I mean, how much longer? I love her Mom. I'm not acting on rash decision making here mom, I've been thinking about for about a year."_

"_A YEAR!"_

"_Yeah. I've always been the romantic guy, and I want it to be special for her. She's the girl for me Mom. She completes me, and I can't live without her in my life."_

_End Flashback_

Meanwhile in California, Lucas Scott stood pleading with the airline official behind her desk.

"What do you mean all flights to Tree Hill are cancelled?"

"Sorry, there's a blizzard. They've cancelled all flights." The airline official just gave him a fake smile, and waved him away so that she could continue her conversation with her boyfriend on her cell phone.

Lucas thought, yea she cared.

Suddenly, an old man came up to Lucas.

"I overheard your conversation with that young airline official and I heard about your dilemma, young man. Look, there's a flight to Boston that leaves in 10 minutes. I heard that in Tree Hill, they're letting only local flights land. Hopefully, you'll be able to get to Tree Hill that way.

"Thanks sir."

--------------------

Peyton grew worried as the snow fell. Karen left about an hour ago, so she was alone in the house. As the wind blew through, Peyton suddenly felt emptiness around her. She missed Lucas. She hated that she had to be in Tree Hill, while he was out playing basketball. She loved how he could make her laugh and how he never made fun of her fears. She decided to make herself a cup of hot chocolate to warm herself up. As she was walking to the kitchen, she passed by a photo of her and Lucas from their senior prom. She could just remember him asking her like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Peyton thought she heard somebody yelling her name, but she just kept walking. Today was not one of her days. Her hair was uncontrollable curly that she decided to straighten it, however the ends of her hair did not seem to agree with that idea. She ended up with straight hair ending with ringlets which she found rather annoying. She instead put her hair up. On top of the bad hair issue, Lucas had not seemed to be remembering that their prom was at the end of the week. He still had not asked her, which made Peyton worry if he forgot about prom, if he didn't want to go, or if he didn't want to go with her. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when Lucas appeared out of nowhere. _

"_Hey Lucas."_

"_Are we hanging out later on at your place?"_

"_Actually, Lucas, I'm kind of busy. I mean, I have a strip due tomorrow and homework and stuff"_

"_Wow, Peyton. It does sound like you have a busy schedule." Lucas said sarcastically._

"_Look, Luke. I'm just really busy. Okay?"_

"_Yeah, Peyt. Don't worry about it."_

_Peyton kissed Lucas goodbye on the cheek and started walking to her car. Lucas could sense that Peyton was really tense because of the way she walked back to the car. _

_When Peyton got home, the first thing she did was look through the mail. She threw away all the junk mail and was about to throw one last envelope when she noticed that it was addressed to her. She opened the envelope and read the slip of paper inside it._

**_Go to "our" special hangout for your next clue. - Your secret admirer_**

_Peyton put the letter back, clearly puzzled, but she could only think that this "secret admirer" could be Lucas. From the way Lucas acted today at school, it couldn't possibly be him She decided that the only way to find out who this "secret admirer" was to go to the special hangout. Only then did she remember what special hangout?" She decided to go to the river court and then from there figure something out. _

_--------------------_

_Because it was springtime, she didn't need a jacket. In the middle of the basketball court, she found a piece of paper that told her to come back later. She went back home and tried to focus on her homework and her strip due, but she just couldn't._

_At 8:00 o'clock she set out again, and brought a jacket. She went to the river court and saw candle lit in the shape of a heart. Below the heart, someone had written in chalk,_

"_Will you go to the prom with me, Peyton Sawyer?"_

_She gasped when she felt someone's arms around her waist. _

"_Peyt."_

"_Lucas, you didn't have to do all this."_

"_But I wanted to. But you never answered the question."_

"_Yes." One word, but it made all the difference in the world of Lucas Scott. _

_End Flashback_

---------------

Lucas slipped his key into the front door to enter his house. He thought, Wow! Peyton sure accomplished a lot. He saw the light in the kitchen and went towards it. When he entered he saw Peyton, typing away at her keyboard. As he crept closer to her, he saw that it was an email to him.

"Peyt."

The sudden voice caused Peyton to jump. "What are you doing here? They shut down all the flights coming in."

"Not the local ones. I flew to Boston, then from Boston to here."

"Oh Luke. You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"There's this thing called a cell phone."

"Still, I wanted to be here with you and I promised you that I would be back by Saturday, and I didn't want to break it."

"Lucas, oh my gosh. You must be freezing. Here let me get you some dry clothes."

Peyton stood up and was about to get Lucas some clothes, when she was pulled back. Lucas pulled her back so that he could kiss her.

"Welcome home Lucas. I missed you." Peyton said after pulling away and gave him a smile. His hand brushed her tears and he pulled her in and hugged her.

"I missed you too, pretty girl."


	4. Better when we're together

Chapter 4: Better when we're together

A/N: Hey everyone who's still reading this. This will be a short update, but next update will be pretty long. So if you're still reading this, thanks!

Disclaimer: Do you think we'd be watching Brucas scenes every week if I had the power? Yea, no.

Chapter 4:

Light shone through the window as Lucas stretched. He missed Peyton so much and last night just being with her (well you know what I'm talking about) made him realize that he didn't like leaving her all by herself.

"Hey you."

"Morning Peyt. You know that last night was the best night's sleep I've had since I've been on tour."

"Oh really?"

As corny as they were, they were still in their honeymoon stage. According to Lucas, the honeymoon stage lasted for a whole year. To Peyton, it lasted like 6 months.

"You really did a lot with the house. But you did save me something to do right?"

"Of course I did, do you honestly think I would let you get away with doing nothing?"

Lucas laughed and then proceeded to kiss Peyton on the nose.

"I knew you would leave me something to do. You're the kind of wife that does that."

"Haha, very funny. Is it still snowing?"

"I would tell you, but I'm too lazy."

Peyton slapped Lucas on the shoulder and ran to the window.

"Owww!"

"Oh quit whining. It's still snowing. Lucas, come here."

"I'd rather stay here in our warm bed."

"Fine be that way." But before Lucas could respond, Peyton ran into the bed and ducked under the covers.

"I'm starting to wonder why I married you."

"Becoamma ua wjds me!"

"I have no clue what you just said."

"Because you love me." Peyton said softly.

"I'm sorry I left you here while I was on tour. I wanted to be with you every day. All I could think about was you. I felt like I was in high school again. When I heard that a blizzard was coming, I knew that you would be worried. Remember my wedding vow to you?"

"Oh yeah. Something like I love you because you're hott!"

"Again, you're so funny." Lucas said sarcastically but he brought his arms around her.

"Well, I think I remember about it now. I never want you to worry about me, marriage is a two part commitment. I've watched you always worry about other, and I don't want you to ever worry. I know that you're going to worry some time, but I want to make you the happiest woman ever."

"You remember?" Lucas said, clearly shocked.

"How could I forget?"

Lucas looked at his wife. Peyton Sawyer- wait Peyton Scott was his wife. She was amazing. She could be funny, serious, angry, sad, and he still was madly in love with her. He remembered when she thought he forgot their anniversary.

_Flashback_

"_Peyton why are you being so moody? Is it that time of the month?"_

"_Why do men always think that if their girlfriend is in a bad mood, that automatically means they have their period?"_

"_Maybe because women always do when they're angry," Lucas said smirking._

"_Wipe that smirk off your face."_

"_Fine, but Peyton what is really wrong?"_

"_Nothing. I'm going to my locker, I'm already late."_

_Lucas leaned in to kiss her, but instead of kissing her lips, or even her cheek, he got her hand._

"_I love you!"_

_Peyton turned back and glared at him._

_Lucas thought, she thinks I've forgotten. Well you just wait Peyton Sawyer. _

_Peyton was angry that he forgot about their anniversary, their anniversary. Grrr, she thought. Slamming her locker shut. Men, she groaned._

_Peyton was packing up to leave, but she couldn't find her sketchbook which was driving her crazy._

_She looked through her bag, and it wasn't there. She decided to go into her locker._

_Opening her locker, she was surprised that the whole inside of her locker was decorated with pictures of her and Lucas._

_One of the pictures was one that Karen took while the two of them were sleeping. _

_Another was one that the two of them took at the mall._

_Before she could look at others, she felt two hands slip around her waist. _

"_Happy anniversary!"_

_End of Flashback_

Peyton kissed her husband and intertwined their hands together before falling into another deep sleep. Lucas kissed her forehead and buried his head in her golden curls and fell asleep again.

**Author's Note: **It hasn't been completely beta'd yet, so please ignore my mistakes. Hope you all like it!


	5. Against All Odds

Chapter 5: Against All odds

Author: leytonunit930

Summary: Here is the sequel to Promise Me you'll never leave me. It goes through Lucas and Peyton's marriage. It starts off with their marriage and leads up to the birth of their first child.

Disclaimer: Do you think we'd be watching Brucas scenes every week if I had the power? Yea, no.

A/N: Hey everyone who's still reading this. So this chapter is pretty intense. I think you'll get why I say that after reading it. Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter; I'm glad people have taken time to leave me a review. Reviews really help me know what readers want to happen and read. Yes, I know it's been all fluff and sweetness, but now things are starting to get more serious. SO PLEASE REVIEW! Also this is really important: **THE _ITALICS _ARE PEYTON'S THOUGHTS!**

Chapter 5: Against all odds

Peyton paced nervously in the bathroom she shared with Lucas. She paced for what seemed like an eternity. Similar to her husband, she paced and bit her fingernails when she was nervous. Looking into the mirror she groaned.

_**Tick Tock tick tock…….**_

Peyton couldn't stand the monotonous sound of the stupid clock: the clock that was ticking away until she would meet her destiny.

_I'm going crazy. This is crazy. We're not ready. It's been six months, six months._

She glanced at the timer: 1 minute to go; she could handle this, but she couldn't help but feel the pressure and the anxiety that was building.

_Deep breath Peyton, you can handle this. Besides, you know you aren't, this is just to ease your nerves and worried, just calm down. _

DING! DING! DING! DING!

Taking a deep breath, Peyton glanced at the timer: 10 minutes exactly. She noticed her hands were shaking as she picked up the instructions from the box: Pink meant that she wasn't pregnant and blue meant, well the opposite.

_Are we ready for this kind of responsibility? What if I'm a bad mother and I screw my own kid's life? What if he isn't ready? What if he doesn't want it? That's crazy, Peyton, of course he wants it? But what if-? This is crazy, I'm just getting worked up for nothing…right?_

She picked up the test and closed her eyes and took a deep breath, looking at the test, she saw a single blue line. POSITIVE.

_Pregnant, I'm pregnant. I'm gonna have a baby, I'm gonna be a mom._

These thoughts brought a smile to her face since all Peyton ever wanted to be was to be a mother.

**Flashback**

**Ms. Smith, the Sawyers long time neighbor saw a young Peyton drawing on the Sawyers driveway with sidewalk chalk while a young brunette girl was sitting on the steps. Ms. Smith walked over to the two young girls: Peyton was so engrossed in her drawing, she hardly noticed the old woman until Brooke excitedly exclaimed, "Hi! I'm Brooke Davis. Who are you?"**

"**Ms. Smith, I live next door. Nice to meet you Brooke. You know one day Peyton, you're gonna be a famous artist, just be sure to remember us little ones okay?"**

"**I'm gonna be a fashion designer and make a lot of money and marry someone who's rich!" a young Brooke exclaimed.**

"**I don't know if I want to definitely be an artist. I mean my mom told me that she could've been an artist, but she wanted to settle down first. I want to have a family and be a mom before I decide to do anything. "**

**End Flashback**

Peyton groaned when she realized that in a couple of months she would no longer have her thin, petite figure. _Oh well. This is so exciting. In 9 months, we'll either have a baby boy or a baby girl, but what if we have twins? Still, a baby, or two babies, this is surreal. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The front door slammed startling Peyton out of her thoughts?

"Peyton? Where are you?" Lucas's voice rang out.

_Oh no. I completely forgot that now I have to break the news to Lucas that I'm pregnant. I love him with all my heart, and I know that he loves me too, but what if he doesn't think we're ready or what if he thinks that he's not ready because of all he went through with Dan?_

"Up here Lucas, in the bedroom."

Hearing Lucas run up the steps, Peyton quickly covered the test with tissues and stuck it in a random basket sitting on top of the tub and walked into their bedroom.

"Hey Peyt. I'm all sweaty so I'm gonna take a shower and then maybe we could go out for dinner?"

"That sounds okay. You're not too tired, right?"

"Nah, just sweaty." Lucas said while laughing.

_At least I get extra time to think about what I'm going to do and how I'm gonna break it to him._

"Peyton!" Lucas called out.

_Why is he calling me?_

Lucas came out from the bathroom dressed in his workout clothes holding-

_Oh no, oh no. I'm an idiot, why did I leave that just out in the open? He's not supposed to see that, he's not supposed to find out this way. Oh no, what am I going to do? Okay, breathe. God, I know that this is a rushed prayer, but please, please help me. PLEASE! I'm a little desperate, and just a little scared._

"Where did you get that Lucas?"

"What does blue mean Peyton?"

"Why are you going through my stuff?"

"PEYTON! What does blue mean?"

"Lucas, you have no right to be going through my stuff." Peyton said and she could hear her voice shaking and she started to cry.

Lucas saw that he might've scared her but all he wanted to do was just get her attention.

"Peyt, just answer the question. What does blue mean?"

"WHAT ELSE COULD IT MEAN?"

"Oh god! You're- You can't be! I can't handle this right now." Lucas said breathlessly and pushed Peyton out of the way and ran out from the bedroom.

"LUCAS WAIT!" Peyton said running after him. "LUCAS STOP!"

"Look Peyton," Lucas said turning around to face her, "I just need time, time to think about this-"

"Let me go with you Lucas, please."

"Alone."

"Lucas,"

"Look Peyton, just give me time to think. I just wasn't expecting this, well not so soon."

"And you think that I was, and that I'm not scared?" Peyton said while standing in front of him blocking the door way.

"Peyton, this isn't good for you yelling and ranting and getting stressed."

"Not GOOD FOR ME! GEEZ LUCAS, WHAT ISN'T GOO FOR ME IS THAT MY HUSBAND, MY BEST FRIEND, IS LEAVING ME AND HE TELLS ME TO CALM DOWN! WE'VE GONE THROUGH EVERYTHING TOGETHER AND WHAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE HAPPIEST TIME OF OUR LIVES, YOU'RE LEAVING! UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Peyton, I'm not leaving; I just need time to think alone, but I promise you I'm not leaving."

"PROMISES! PROMISES LUCAS, YOU'RE BREAKING ONE RIGHT NOW!" Peyton yelled and then took a deep breath while more tears rolled down her face. "You promised me when we were in high school, the day of the shooting, that no matter what you'd never leave me, you told me that from that moment, we were going to face anything that came our way, together. You promised me." Peyton said softly.

"Peyton-"

"No, just leave because you're just like all of them: You promise that you'll always be there and that we'd face everything together, but look at what you're doing no; you're leaving just like they left me: alone."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: **That was pretty long, wasn't it? Hope you guys liked it, but don't worry, all will be well with Lucas and Peyton, I promise because how could I ever break up the best couple? REVIEW!


	6. Now and Forever

Chapter 6: Now and Forever

Author: leytonunit930

Summary: Here is the sequel to Promise Me you'll never leave me. It goes through Lucas and Peyton's marriage. It starts off with their marriage and leads up to the birth of their first child.

Disclaimer: Do you think we'd be watching Brucas scenes every week if I had the power? Yea, no.

Author's Note: Peyton's thoughts are italicized.

Chapter 6: Now and Forever by Richard Marx

Last time:

"PROMISES! PROMISES LUCAS, YOU'RE BREAKING ONE RIGHT NOW!" Peyton yelled and then took a deep breath while more tears rolled down her face. "You promised me when we were in high school, the day of the shooting, that no matter what you'd never leave me, you told me that from that moment, we were going to face anything that came our way, together. You promised me." Peyton said softly.

"Peyton-"

"No, just leave because you're just like all of them: You promise that you'll always be there and that we'd face everything together, but look at what you're doing no; you're leaving just like they left me: alone."

**Now: 4 Hours later**

Peyton sat on the floor crying and she hadn't moved an inch since her husband left her. _He left me. How could he? _These were the thoughts running through her head. She sobbed her heart out and finally when she felt that she had no more tears, she fell asleep still holding the test on the hard floor.

**4 Hours Before**

Lucas stormed out of the house and started driving around town. He had no place to go, but he didn't want to go back home and face Peyton all over again. That last line really hit him; she thought of him as another person who was going to leave her. That was the last thing he wanted to do, but he was scared, and he didn't feel ready at all for this new kind of responsibility. He drove down to the Rivercourt and after a few hours, he felt hungry and headed over to his mom's café.

**4 Hours later**

Lucas arrived at his mother's café and saw that it was a quiet night. Karen immediately saw her son, gave him a hug, and asked, "Where's Peyton?" Without Lucas saying word, Karen immediately knew that something had happened between the two. She led him into the back room and a tear rolled down Lucas's face when he saw his little basketball jersey framed on the wall.

"What's wrong? Lucas, did something happen?"

"Mom.."

"Lucas, honey, you're scaring me. Please tell me."

"She's pregnant, and I got scared and I ran out on her."

"Peyton's pregnant? Honey, congratulations! Wait-, what do you mean you ran out on her?"

"I got scared and I told her that I had to leave and that I needed to be alone."

"Lucas, you're not seventeen anymore. She's your wife, she's just as scared, maybe even worse. She's gonna have to give birth to the baby, and go through all the pain and the anxieties. She's scared too."

"I was afraid."

"I know, Lucas-"

"She yelled at me before I left. She told me that I was just like everybody else and that I'm going to leave her."

"Then prove her wrong. Lucas, nobody said marriage was easy. There are gonna be a lot of difficult times when you feel like leaving or giving up, but don't leave because it just makes you two stronger as a couple. How about I give you some food to take to Peyton?"

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"Don't be Lucas. Talk to Peyton, really talk to her. Okay? I'll drop by tomorrow."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lucas carefully crept into his and Peyton's house and set the food in the refrigerator. Tip-toeing up the stairs, he gently opened the door and found Peyton, his Peyton, on the floor-test in her hand and she was asleep. Seeing her right where he left her made him feel even guiltier for his actions. He never meant to hurt her, and he leaned down to pick her up and move her onto their bed.

"I'm so sorry Peyton. I'm such an idiot. I never should've ran out on you. But the reason why I left was because I was scared; I was scared that I wouldn't be good enough for you and the baby; I was scared that I wouldn't be a good dad, or that I would mess things up. And because of that fear, I did; I'm sorry Peyt. Please forgive me. I know that I was a jerk and I know that I screw up and I know that I hurt you, but please baby, please forgive me."

"Lucas.."

"Peyton, you're awake."

"I heard the whole thing Lucas."

"Oh…."

"I'm scared too. I'm scared of all the pain and what if I'm a bad mother. But do you know the one thing, that helped ease my fears a little bit?"

"What?"

"You. Knowing that you and I would face this together, just like we've faced everything else in the past. Lucas, what I said as you left, it was all emotional. I just, let my anger get to me, and it wasn't right of me to lash out on you. Can you possibly forgive me?"

"If you can forgive me?" Lucas said playfully.

"I think I can do that." Peyton said leaning in to Lucas. "We're gonna do this together, right?"

"Together: past, present, future."

Author's Note: Okay, I love fluff, so I hope another chapter won't hurt. But I'm serious, we're getting into some drama soon. READ AND REVIEW!


	7. There You'll Be

Chapter 7: There You'll Be

Author: leytonunit930

Summary: Here is the sequel to Promise Me you'll never leave me. It goes through Lucas and Peyton's marriage. It starts off with their marriage and leads up to the birth of their first child.

Disclaimer: Do you think we'd be watching Brucas scenes every week if I had the power? Yea, no.

**REALLY IMPORTANT Author's Note: This chapter, you get to see more of Lucas's thoughts and worries which are in _italics_ and there is a little shocker at the end…nothing too major. Just to clarify some of your questions, this is sort of AU. Just to give you guys a little history: Lucas and Peyton are friends who then develop feelings for one another, add a jealous Brooke whom Lucas dated then dumped for Peyton, and a shooting that impacts everybody's lives. If this history thing doesn't make sense, message me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: There You'll Be by Faith Hill

Last time on **Life Passes You By**

"I'm so sorry Peyton. I'm such an idiot. I never should've ran out on you. But the reason why I left was because I was scared; I was scared that I wouldn't be good enough for you and the baby; I was scared that I wouldn't be a good dad, or that I would mess things up. And because of that fear, I did; I'm sorry Peyt. Please forgive me. I know that I was a jerk and I know that I screw up and I know that I hurt you, but please baby, please forgive me."

"I'm scared too. I'm scared of all the pain and what if I'm a bad mother. But do you know the one thing, that helped ease my fears a little bit? You did. Knowing that you and I would face this together, just like we've faced everything else in the past. Lucas, what I said as you left, it was all emotional. I just, let my anger get to me, and it wasn't right of me to lash out on you. Can you possibly forgive me?"

"If you can forgive me?" Lucas said playfully.

"I think I can do that." Peyton said leaning in to Lucas. "We're gonna do this together, right?"

"Together: past, present, future."

Now onto Chapter 7

_Their first disagreement as a married couple………………………_

Lucas sat in bed watching Peyton sleep. He felt so guilty as to what he had done to her earlier this evening. He wished that he had reacted better when she had told him that they were going to have a baby. He knew that she must be terrified as well after losing both of her moms: her biological and adopted mothers.

_Two kids growing up with only one parent present…that was them….Lucas and Peyton._

Lucas rose to get out of bed to get a glass of water which always helped ease his worries, but before his feet reached the ground, Peyton muttered,

"Lucas, you okay?"

Lucas smiled at his light-sleeper wife. _Nothing can get past her.._

"Yeah, I'm just gonna get a glass of water from the kitchen. You want anything?"

"Nah, I'll just wait for you to come back before I go to sleep again."

"Peyt, you don't have to do that."

"I know…" Peyton muttered while yawning and falling back onto her pillow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few minutes later Lucas returned only to find his wife soundly asleep and snoring softly even though if you ask her, she swears that she doesn't snore. Chuckling softly, he tiptoed across the room to their bed.

"Goodnight beautiful" Lucas whispered softly and kissed her forehead and fell into a deep sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Across town, Brooke Davis was stepping out of her car brushing the dust and smoke off of her face and her clothes.

"Great! My stupid dumbass car! Of all places to be stuck in. Why?"

Brooke hit her car to emphasize the why and more smoke came out from the car.

Brooke Davis was what you called a "washed up fashion designer." Nobody wanted to buy her clothes or even model her designs. She left L.A. with her dignity severely damaged and went to try to find a new home, a new job, and a new life. She didn't stay in contact with anybody especially Peyton. She didn't love Lucas; he just was the first decent guy who paid attention to her. She liked to be the center of attention especially when it came to the opposite sex's attraction. The fact that Lucas chose Peyton over her was what made her angry and bitter. Peyton was ugly and a backstabber, Brooke thought. She said that she was okay with their relationship and then confessed that she loved him. I mean who does that, Brooke thought angrily. All Peyton wore was her dorky band t-shirts and jeans. That's it! How could he fall in love with someone so plain like her? He was Prince Charming material; she wasn't the Cinderella type or so she thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brook took out her cell phone to call the one person who helped her after her Hollywood fashion downfall.

"Hey, my car broke down. Can you pick me up? Yeah, I know it's late. I'm at the bridge next to the Rivercourt. Around 10 minutes, you'll be here? Thanks Dan!"

Author's Note: I'm wondering if anybody suspected that ending. When I was writing this chapter, I certainly didn't expect it to come out like this. Don't worry, Lucas will not cheat on Peyton! Brooke's back to cause some other drama.


	8. All Out of Love

Chapter 7: All out of Love

Author: leytonunit930

Summary: Here is the sequel to Promise Me you'll never leave me. It goes through Lucas and Peyton's marriage. It starts off with their marriage and leads up to the birth of their first child.

Disclaimer: Do you think we'd be watching Brucas scenes every week if I had the power? Yea, no.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews everybody! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the fic. The whole Brooke scenario will be cleared up in the next few chapters; it'll be shocking and strange and exciting, I hope. You will get answers, I promise! Enjoy the chapter and REVIEW!

"What about this one Luke? You know for the nursery?"

"But Peyton, isn't that the same one we've been looking at for an hour," Lucas whined.

"No, the last one was pastel yellow; this one is light yellow. Geez Lucas, you're such a guy…never paying attention to what I've been saying." Peyton said while rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Hey, I saw that Peyton!" Lucas said while mimicking her previous actions. He too rolled his eyes.

"So sorry." Peyton said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah." Lucas said dejectedly.

"Come on you big baby. Let's finish this up cuz I'm starving."

"This coming from the girl who ate two bagels with a truckload of cream cheese, a pack of bacon, sausage, and a whole Belgian waffle topped with whip cream and strawberries just an hour ago?"

"You forgot the eggs and the croissants! But, Yeah; I mean I'm eating for two here!" Peyton said defensively,

"I guess what they say it's true." Lucas said shaking his head disbelieving.

"What?"

"Pregnant women are extremely moody," Lucas said. He soon shut up after being smacked on the shoulder by his pregnant, irritated, and hungry wife.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nathan Scott was dragged into helping Karen and his mom at the café. _Honey get this, get that. Could you pick that up? Bring that here! No! Not that, Put that back! _These words all rang through his ears all morning. As he was moving the last box, the entrance bell rang.

"Hey, Karen! What does a person gotta do to get some coffee here?"

And there in front of him stood Haley, the girl of his dreams, who left him again after their second wedding to go on tour with Chris. Nathan dropped the box and said,

"Well, well well. How should we know what a person gotta do to get coffee? We're simpletons, right? We're not some rich fancy rock star!" Nathan said sarcastically with a malicious grin on his face.

Haley's mouth dropped open in shock to see Nathan, _there_ right in front of her.

"That's now that I meant," Haley stuttered while cautiously and inconspicuously shuffling closer to the door so she could escape from Nathan's piercing gaze.

"Oh! Well, I'm so sorry. I guess I misunderstood; you know me and my small brain." Nathan still had the malevolent smirk on his face. "I guess you think you're too smart for this small town?"

"Why are you acting like this Nate?" Haley asked with concern evident on her face.

"STOP! Don't call me Nate. Only people I care about can call me that. You know, like my family and my friends. You lost that privilege when you left. However, I gave you the benefit of the doubt and when you came back; I gave it back to you. But then, you left again for the second time. Trying to escape again?" Nathan said seeing Haley's hand on the exit handle.

"Why are you like this?"

"Why am I like what?" he spat out bitterly.

"Harsh, bitter, angry..."

"Oh? Really? Why? Don't like the new me?"

"No, I don't. I miss the man who always had a smile on his face, the man who wrote me those love letters and hid them under my pillow, the man who-"

"You left. You made me this way Haley. I'm cold, harsh, and bitter because of you."

"Nathan, even though I left, you were always on my mind. I never stopped thinking about you or our love, or even our marriage. I never wanted to hurt you; I just wanted-"

"To see the world right? I'm not stupid, Haley. You wanted to see it from Keller's bed, am I right?"

"NO! Of course NOT!" Haley started sobbing.

"Hmm...imagine my surprise, when I come home with a smile on my face because I was so eager to see my wife and what do I get, I find a note that says, I love you, but I left to go on tour again. I'm not happy; I want to see the world." Nathan said with pain evident in his eyes. "Ha! Yeah, right."

"I wanted to make something of myself. I wanted to see if I could be someone other than tutor girl. You made me feel important and special. And because of that, I love you more than life itself. You made me believe in myself; that I was capable of doing something other than study. I wanted to come back home, but I needed to see the life out of Tree Hill. I needed to do that so that I could be at peace with myself. The idea kept wrestling inside my mind. God, I love you so much Nathan. Don't doubt that. It's still me, Nathan. You're Hales, Your Haley. Just because I left doesn't mean we can't be together."

"But it does. You left and you hurt me bad. You should've told me about all these dreams and goals. Even how you were feeling. This is something, I can't just let go and forget. Not a single phone call!"

"What? Just because I went and did something for myself? Just because I wanted to follow my dream?"

"No! Seeing you on TV saying your name was _Haley James _and not _Haley Scott. _Hearing that you were living with Chris Keller and that you were even working with him!"

"You saw that?"

"Of course I saw that! When I saw you smiling on national TV without caring about the people you left and hurt, I never thought I was capable of hating someone as much as I hated you. I never thought I could hate someone like that!"

"Nathan…"

"No! I mean it Haley. I never thought a person could have that much anger. I didn't know I had that in me.

By now Haley was sobbing her heart out. Here eyes were red and puffy and she was having a little hard time breathing.

"I'm so sorry Nathan. Please, I wish I could take it back!" she sobbed out.

"I'm sorry too Haley, but I can't forgive you. Good bye." Nathan blinked away the tears forming in his eyes. "You have to go now Haley."

"Please. Give me one more chance"

"I can't. I'm all out of chances."

**Next chapter is more focused on Leyton and their drama. Drop me a review!**


End file.
